


Proditorious

by mind_and_malady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, God's Terrible Parenting, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 05, The Colt (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:38:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mind_and_malady/pseuds/mind_and_malady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God is an asshole. Everyone figures this out at approximately the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proditorious

**Author's Note:**

> Proditorious  
> 1\. Treacherous; perfidious; traitorous  
> 2\. Apt to make unexpected revelations
> 
> Prompted by this tumblr post:  
> http://dailysamifer.tumblr.com/post/92098690646/i-still-want-a-fic-where-aaa-dean-takes-the

This wasn't supposed to happen.

Dean was supposed to hit Lucifer, who was standing to the left of Chuck. Lucifer was supposed to fall to the ground and breathe his last, because Sam and Dean had the Colt and knew that Lucifer had discovered the prophet and was coming to retrieve him. All of them had forgotten about the archangel alert on Chuck, and apparently Lucifer plus magical gun plus Winchesters sets off the alarm.

Michael had flapped his way in just as Dean pulled the trigger, and Dean had turned at just the wrong time to face the archangel. The bullet had passed through Chuck, shattering the mirror behind him, and Sam felt the world slow down. _Shit._ Dean had just killed the prophet of the Lord, in the presence of the two angriest archangels on the goddamned planet. They were fucking _screwed._

But…nothing happened. Chuck just stood, his eyes closed, an expression of deep annoyance on his face. No blood on his shirt. No pain on his face. No signs of being dead or dying. Lucifer and Michael stare, their eyes sliding from Chuck to each other. Sam and Dean are tense, waiting for just about fucking anything to happen.

Lucifer breaks the spell of silence with a horrible noise, something like rage and pain and betrayal, spat out in a harsh few syllables, before vanishing. Chuck flinches. Michael seems to be spiraling into shock. Sam suddenly understands what’s going on here, breathing out sharply, and after another couple heartbeats, Dean _snaps._

Sam slips out the front door, because he knows Chuck supports their mission which means God supports their mission, so he won’t let Michael kill Dean. Well, actually, given the way Dean is ripping him a new one for his shitty parenting skills, he might let him. No, no, wait, Michael is yelling too. Sam will let the older brothers handle the crappiest father to ever exist. He decides, given the new family crisis around the top tiers of Heaven, that the Apocalypse is on hold, indefinitely.

He walks starts walking, not entirely sure why, until he stops a dozen meters from Lucifer, sitting on a bench in the park near Chuck’s house, and then, yeah, he knows what he’s doing. He crosses the last of the distance and sits down beside Lucifer, waiting.

“I have spent millennia channeling my fury at my Father into my drive to win this war,” Lucifer says. “He hurt me, and I turned that hurt into anger. It isn't supposed to still _hurt._ ” He sounds broken, like he’s gone and betrayed himself, and maybe he has, in a way.

“You’re angry _because_ you’re hurt, Lucifer,” Sam explains gently. “He hurt you and that made you angry, yes, but you were still _hurt._ ”

“It’s been so long now,” Lucifer says, and he looks small and lost when he turns his eyes on Sam. “It shouldn’t feel like this. It shouldn't feel as though it just happened. Why – why is it like this?”

“Because you held on to it,” Sam sighs. “You needed something to drive you. Anger is like fire – it needs something to burn. And it burns hurt, Lucifer. It would've gone out, if you hadn’t held onto it, and because you held on, it never healed. You pick at it and make it bleed, make it _keep hurting_ , and it’ll always feel like you were just hurt.”

Lucifer lets out a quiet noise, something that sounds like agony, and Sam wraps an arm around him. Lucifer curls into him instantly, buries his head in the crook of Sam’s shoulder. Sam pulls him in closer, runs his free hand through his hair, and just holds him. He can’t make this better, obviously. This is the oldest family fight in the history of forever, and it’s been going on for about that long. Nothing he can do could possibly make this better. But he can sit here on this bench and hold Lucifer, who’s having a completely understandable crisis of family and identity, and he can just be here.

“Sam,” Lucifer breathes into the collar of his shirt. “Why are you here?”

“Because no one was there for me,” Sam says softly. He’d had Lucifer’s breakdown, had this mass release of _pain_ , alone, on a bench in that bus station where Dean had dropped him off at, once Dad had kicked him out. The difference was how he had processed it. Lucifer had held on and used it to fuel the founding of demons and Hell and the end of all things. Sam had let it run its course immediately, worked the hurt and pain – not quite out of his system, but he’d let it scab over. He’d been determined to live a normal life, at the time. You can’t live a normal life if you’re drowning in bitterness over your Dad being an asshole.

Lucifer lifts his head, his nose bumping against Sam’s, and Sam is unable to look anywhere but the pools of ice that are burning holes through him. Lucifer smiles, and it’s a horribly sad thing to witness, the brokenness in that smile. “Thank you. For being here,” he says, and presses his cold face back against Sam’s neck. His arms wrap around Sam’s torso, and Sam runs his hand up and down Lucifer’s back, pressing his chin to the top of Lucifer’s head. He can help Lucifer through this. It'll sure as Hell be more than just one session of sharing feelings and holding and comforting him, but that's okay. Sam can do it. He can be there for Lucifer, in spite of the way no one was there for him. He wants to do this, wants Lucifer to get over his hurt in ways less violent than the Apocalypse, wants there to be union in Heaven again. He wants this family as whole as it can be, in a way his own never can.

Sam will help Lucifer. He decides that Dean - and probably Michael - will have to deal.

 

**Author's Note:**

> There might be a second part to this later. I dunno. Maybe. It'll probably be something dumb and cute, and will almost definitely crop up the next time I have a bad day.
> 
> (Psst - did anyone catch the Sherlock reference?)


End file.
